


rest

by indigomagnus (galaxy_houseplants)



Series: malec oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Implied Sexual Content, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Let Alec Rest 2k19, Lightwood Family, M/M, Madzie is Adorable AF, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Before The Wedding, Wedding Planning, based on the 3x21-22 promo, cute fiances, love her sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/indigomagnus
Summary: Alec hasn’t had a chance to really rest for far too long.or, a fic inspired by the 3x21-22 promo, and kind of a coda for 3x20





	rest

Alec hasn’t had a chance to really rest for  _far_ too long.

 

First, it was due to planning a proposal at the same time as dealing with Clary and Jonathan and Jace and Simon and Izzy and all of it. What little sleep he got was light and fitful and brief, and he was usually rudely awoken by some new crisis that made him dread going to sleep in the first place for fear of what he might wake up to. 

 

Then, it was because he was alone. His bed felt too cold and too big and too empty without Magnus in it, and he couldn’t sleep anyway. He felt guilty, and angry at himself and Asmodeus and everything. Everything felt pointless, and he knew that others had noticed the change in him. First Jace asked about it, then his mother, and he could barely keep himself from breaking down in front of them.

 

Then, it was because he was run off his feet with everything that was happening. Clary had turned dark, overtaken by her bond with Jonathan, and he had to help get her back, and then Jonathan had opened a rift to Edom in the middle of Alicante, and he had to help prevent every citizen from being killed. 

 

All of the pain and chaos and disaster were tinged with an underlying happiness for him, though, because Magnus had returned to him just at the right moment, blasting demons away and saving him and Izzy, for the thousandth time. Then, later, when they had a few minutes to finally talk, Magnus told him he knew what happened. He understood why Alec did what he did.

 

And then kissed him. And then  _ proposed _ to him. And then went to Edom to, yet again, fix mistakes and errors in judgment that weren’t his own. To sacrifice his wellbeing for the Shadowhunters that had so frequently taken from him with little to no repayment.

 

Finally, once Jonathan was dead and everything had returned to a semblance of normality, he still had one more thing that was keeping him from the real rest that he so desperately needed.

 

Planning a wedding.

 

ooOOoo

 

Alec woke, two weeks after the battle with Jonathan, to the light of the rising sun pouring in through the window. Magnus’ head was laying on his shoulder, soft hair tickling his neck. Magnus’ arms were wrapped around his torso tightly—it was how they’d slept almost every night for a while, it kept them both grounded. And pressed together almost as closely as physically possible.

 

He would have been happy to lie there in peace for hours, admiring the way the golden sunlight made Magnus’ skin glow a burnished bronze. Magnus woke a little after him when Alec shifted the nearly-numb arm he had been lying on. He immediately leaned up for a sleepy kiss which quickly turned much more heated, and which kept them both in bed for a good while longer.

 

When they finally rose, showered and dressed, it was almost ten o’clock on one of Alec’s rare days off from his job as the Head of the Institute. That day, Magnus, Alec, Catarina, Izzy, and Madzie would be meeting to discuss outfits for the wedding, which was drawing ever closer.

 

(Alec knew he probably wouldn’t be particularly involved in that conversation, but then again, neither would Madzie, and he was always happy to see the young warlock.)

 

When they arrived, after being hugged by Izzy, Madzie ran at him and he picked her up with ease. She grinned, waving her little hand and making a silver plastic tiara appear on Alec’s head. 

 

Izzy snapped a photo, giggling infectiously, as Magnus smiled at him, enamoured.

 

(The photo was later sent to the Lightwood siblings groupchat, and it was much appreciated by Jace and Max, who informed Alec that he looked very pretty.)

 

While Magnus and the ladies decided on outfits and Madzie played with his hair, Alec sat and tried to contribute where he could. He was very glad to be able to mostly sit back and watch Magnus talk, knowing that everything he decided would be perfect.

 

The conversation very quickly moved away from weddings, since they made decisions surprisingly quickly. The three of them just ended up gossiping, and Alec was glad that it wasn’t about him for once—mostly they were talking about Izzy’s new relationship with Simon, and it was adorable how much she was blushing.

 

After a while, Catarina and Madzie left, with other things to do that day, and they were left with just Izzy.

 

Somehow, the discussion moved to baby stories, and Izzy managed to come up with so many that Magnus hadn’t yet heard that Alec was rather impressed, despite being severely embarrassed.

 

“And I’m telling you, Magnus, I’m not kidding,” Izzy said, through wheezing laughter, “He was trying to shoot his bow with his feet or some shit, and he genuinely just toppled over into the Head of the Ho Chi Minh Institute. And he was  _ fifteen. _ ”

 

“That sounds like something  _ Jace  _ would do, but  _ Alexander?  _ Oh my God.”

 

“I was actually trying to do a proper handstand,  _ thank you.  _ And I actually can shoot with my feet now. Not well, but I can.”

 

“Prove it, pretty boy,” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe someday.” 

 

“Magnus? If he ever follows through on that, you  _ have  _ to call me.”

ooOOoo

 

A few incredibly busy weeks later, it was the night before Magnus and Alec’s wedding, and Alec was determined to get at least one good night’s sleep.

 

After all, they would be off on their honeymoon very soon, and he wasn’t anticipating doing much  _ sleeping  _ while in bed when they’re away.

 

They had decided to forego tradition and still be together that night, since they had come to a realisation that neither of them could rest properly while apart, and they both needed to be one hundred percent awake and alert. Alec knew he had to remember every second of their wedding day.

 

Laying breathless beside each other, the sounds of the city muffled by the walls and Magnus’ wards, Alec reached over and grasped Magnus’ hand. He settled himself curled around Magnus, legs intertwined, captivated by his unglamoured eyes, and his face, free of makeup. This was what he had missed most during their brief time apart—seeing Magnus in his most unguarded state.

 

“Hey,” Alec said, quietly, trying not to burst their bubble of tranquility.

 

“Hi,” Magnus replied, equally softly, “Fiance.”

 

“This is the last night you can call me that,” murmured Alec, blinking slowly.

 

“That’s right, darling. Tomorrow night it’ll be husband.”

 

“Woah. We’re getting married tomorrow.” Alec said, a wondrous tone to his voice.

 

“Mhm. I can’t wait. It feels like my entire long life has been spent waiting for this.”

 

“I don’t know who I’d be if I hadn’t met you.” Magnus smiled at Alec’s words, and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips.

 

“Save the romantic lines for your wedding vows, my love. For now, we need to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! this is my first published malec fic ever, so pls give me some feedback in the comments or on my shadowhunters tumblr, [indigomagnus](https://indigomagnus.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos and other comments are always appreciated
> 
> thx for reading xx 3x20 killed me


End file.
